One night and Three Kisses in Canto Bite
by Reylo666
Summary: Finn and Rose share a night in Canto Bite


In Old Town Canto Bite at a vintage old timey casino

Finn and Rose sit side by side around a digital roulette machine in front of them. Finn finishes his drink and slams the glass down.

"How many is that?" Rose asks

"Fiiiifth? No.. sixth? To be honest I have no idea haha, what about you?" Finn laughs and sways as he talks

"Psh I lost track a long time ago" Rose says as she giggles and sways back and forth

"So how's the dating scene going?"

"Ehh its going, I mean i'm getting to the point where I'm thinking i'll start using Krifter"

"Krifter? Is that the one where you pretty much just hook up for…"

"Sex, yep. I mean i'm willing to give anything a shot right now"

"Weelll ya know… " Finn nervously begins to speak, the alcohol is giving him an edge of bravery tonight though "You gotta be careful using that app, I care about you and I don't want you to get taken advantage of or anything. And ya know… I mean.. I was thinking"

"What"

"Well this is… I mean im just gonna say it. What if you me and Rey had a threesome, I know your bi so ya know I thought maybe.."

"Woah… I mean… yeah that would be awesome but I don't think Rey would ever go for that"

"Yeah you're probably right…"

"But I mean I would"

"I mean you know I think your really attractive"

"Yeah? Well then why don't you kiss me"

Finn is taken aback immediately, he instantly blushes and looks away shyly. "Oh um, your kinda putting me on the spot," Then the liquor kicks in and he allows himself to give into temptation, to focus on something he has wanted to do for so long but was so afraid of. Something he thought he had missed the chance for, but now with this fleeting moment. With this offer he takes it and starts to move in towards Rose.

"Why are you always so serious" She giggles as he focuses his eyes in on hers and moves closer. He presses his lips against hers just as she finishes her sentence and they begin to passionately kiss, a kiss Finn has wanted for so long. It feels like it's over just as it starts and yet leaves an impression upon him that he knows he will never shake off. A fleeting moment of forbidden love.

They pull apart slowly and take in what has just happened, both bashful and with beaming smiles shying away for a moment before agreeing "we should probably head back"

They walk out of the casino, Finn feels like he is on cloud nine unsure if he will wake up from this dream and hoping maybe it could last a little longer.

The two of them stumble into the streets of Canto Bite and hail a cab. The Cab pulls up, Rose looks at Finn with a beaming smile. And he thinks for one second and reacts to his heart before his mind can catch up, he goes in for another kiss and Rose embraces it. The two take in one another for another fleeting moment of passion and then release.

They enter the cab and quietly sit beside one another, not sure what either should do next. Everything has happened so fast and they both know they'll be back at the Falcon soon and they will have to return to life as normal, no one can know about the two fateful kisses. What would Rey think? Finn feels guilt when thinking of Rey but he cannot deny the excitement, passion, and love he is filled with from this shared forbidden night. He can't deny he has wanted to kiss Rose for so long and to have it finally happen feels like a dream. He reaches his arm around her back and pulls her close.

"We can at least do this right?" Finn says while rubbing her back and legs gently. Then reaching up to her hair and and rubbing her head gently.

"You have so much hair, it's like a porg nest back there"

Rose giggles and squeezes his leg, chills run up Finn's spine. He tries to just stay in the moment and hold onto this as he knows they are nearing their destination and this fantasy will come to an end soon. They pull into the docking bay, two giant doors stand between them and the falcon where the rest of their gang awaits them. The two of them exit the cab, Finn has a bittersweet look in his eyes, so happy to have had this moment and sad for it to be over so soon. Once they are on the other side of those doors they will have to pretend this never happened, they will have to live life with this as a dream only the two of them share.

They begin to walk towards the two doors but Rose stops them,

"One more kiss Finn. Before we go inside"

Finn looks at the door, making sure no one can see them and contemplating the consequences of one last kiss. But he can't refuse one last chance, he knows this is it. This could be the last kiss. Finn moves in and Rose does as well, their lips join. One last passionate kiss releasing all those feelings that had been pent up for so long. Their lips release, they glow with smiles and then continue walking towards the double doors.

"Your a good kisser," Finn says

"Haha, your not bad yourself" Rose giggles

The two doors open and they return to their normal lives, leaving the fantasy behind them.


End file.
